Signs of Magic
by TheDoc811
Summary: The stories of how the Weasley children showed their first signs of magic. It starts with Bill. COMPLETE! don't own
1. Bill

Signs of Magic

I'm only going to say this once, I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Signs of Magic

Chapter 1-Bill

"Bill, dear come in!" Molly Weasley called out to her oldest child. Today was November 20th, 1976: Bill's 5th birthday.

"Mommy, Charlie's hitting me," called Bill from outside. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur Weasley were sitting outside while Molly was inside getting ready for Bill's party.

"Arthur, get Charlie to stop hitting Bill,"

"Too late!" Arthur yelled incredulously as he saw what the two boys were doing. Charlie had started to cry; he was only 2 ½ years old.

"Arthur, what do you mean, 'Too late'," Molly asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Molly, just come out here and look! Trust me, it's amazing!" Arthur was so proud of his eldest child; to be able to do that at this age was quite an improvement. Bill was a tall, lanky child with the traditional crop of Weasley red hair, which he always wore in a small ponytail, because it kept his hair out of the way, and freckles. He was determined, but easily annoyed and liked to show off what he could do to his doting uncles Fabian and Gideon—he had an aunt Muriel too, but she scared him.

Molly hurriedly walked outside to see Bill staring determinedly at Charlie, who was floating in the air—upside-down. "Bill! Let him down! Now! Don't you want cake on your birthday?"

"But Mummy! I don't know how to put Charlie down!" Bill started to get worried; he had been looking forward to cake all day. "I'm sorry!!"

"Arthur, help Bill put poor Charlie down!"

Arthur took out his wand and pointed it at Charlie. He muttered a quick incantation and flipped and lowered the now red-faced Charlie.

"Mummy, do I still get cake?" Bill asked innocently. His eyes were big and puffy, as if he could start crying any minute.

"Yes, dear, but no more levitating your brothers." Molly was glad that Fred, George and Percy were all asleep upstairs, undisturbed by the commotion under them.

"I don't know how it happened, Mummy. Charlie was hitting me and then he was flying," Bill thought for a moment, "Do you think I could fly too?"


	2. Charlie

Charlie Weasley always liked dragons

Charlie Weasley always liked dragons. To him, they were the coolest creatures ever. They could fly and breath fire. He'd spend hours pretending to be a dragon or getting Percy or Bill or sometimes little Fred and George would play with him with his little stuffed dragons.

Charlie's dragons were his pride and joy. Every birthday, Christmas or Easter he'd ask for was stuffed dragons. It all started with his first scaly lizard when he was four years old. The dragon, which he'd name Fluffy (this is how Hagrid got the idea to name Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog Fluffy), was now missing an eye and had turned brown from being dropped in the dirt. Charlie refused to allow Molly or Arthur to clean Fluffy. His collection had now expanded to 25 dragons and his mum tried and tried to convince to him to ask him for something for his birthday.

His parents worried about him; he was 9, but had shown no signs of magic at all. One day Molly was sitting and knitting in the living room while the boys played. Percy was upstairs reading, a new skill he had been taught by Bill over the summer. Bill was at school now and Ron and Ginny were taking a rare nap.

That day Charlie was playing with Fred and George; they were running around the room holding the dragons over their heads as if the dragons were flying. Charlie threw his dragon and Molly knew it would fall on the sofa--except this time it didn't, the small, formerly stuffed dragon was actually flying.  
Its wings were moving and it was breathing real fire! She rushed Charlie, Fred, and George from the room and faced the dragon. He landed on the chair she had just vacated and coughed up some which lit her abandoned yarn and knitting needles on fire. She quickly used an anti-animation charm on the dragon and cleaned up the area.

In a way, she was relieved. Charlie had done magic, and would go to Hogwarts in two years time, Though Arthur's Christmas jumper was toast.

**A/N So this is Charlie. These are short because it's just a series of little oneshots. This will not include Harry though because some are listed in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. **


	3. Percy

Percival Ignatius Weasley was sitting in his bedroom writing a letter to the current Minister of Magic about the importance of

Six-year-old Percival Ignatius Weasley was sitting in his bedroom writing a letter to the current Minister of Magic about the importance of rules and regulations in accordance to Underage Wizardry. He had been sitting there for an hour and a half and his letter was a two and a half feet length of parchment long.

In another hour the letter was 3 feet long and Percy was still going, but the tip of his quill broke. It shattered on the page, pieces of it flying everywhere. This sincerely dismayed Percy; he'd have to break his chain of thought and fetch another quill, this had been the last in his room (he had broken the last writing a letter to the Department of Magical Games and Sports in regards to the size of a regulation Quaffle).

He had been staring at the quill for about a minute, willing it to be repaired. Suddenly, the pieces of the shattered tip flew together. Percy was amazed—he had used magic.

He quickly finished his letter and then ran downstairs to tell his mum, who was of course in the kitchen cooking lunch for her children. Ron was sitting in a playpen with Ginny, trying to land a borrowed toy dragon on her. Charlie was at the table, practicing arithmetic. Percy figured Fred and George were in their room and knew they were planning to prank him.

"Mother!" Molly turned around and Percy continued calmly, unlike his brothers who would scream loudly and speak excited, "I did magic."

"Oh, Percy! I'm so proud," She was absolutely beaming, "What did you do?"

"Well, my quill tip broke as I was writing my letter to the Minister and I stared at it for about a minute and the broken shards of the tip flew together and bonded together for a newly repaired quill," Percy was very calm.

"This is wonderful! I must call your father! What would you like for dinner?" She asked; she was more excited at the prospect of her son doing magic than said son, "Anything you want."

Percy told his mother that he'd think of what he wanted for dinner and went to fetch his letter to post to the Minister. When he arrived in his room, he pushed the door open and a bucket of water fell onto his head. He immediately stomped downstairs. "Mother, I know what I want for dinner."

Mrs. Weasley turned around, "Yes, dear what is it and why are you all wet?"

"The answer to both questions is Fred and George."


	4. Fred and George

Fred and George Weasley were bored and everyone knew that could lead to bad things for those around the two young twin boys

Fred and George Weasley were bored and everyone knew that could lead to bad things for those around the two young twin boys. Their mum had taken away all of their new Zonko's items after they had switched Percy's parchment so that every time he tried to write on it, the parchment would laugh at him.

Today was also Percy Weasley's ninth birthday. He had asked for books, parchment, and quills; typical Percy. The twins thought he should lighten up on his birthday, but they had nothing to use to make it interesting.

"Fred, George! Come here, time to serve your brother's cake and sing happy birthday," Molly Weasley called up to the twins' room and sadly they had to obey.

They ambled into the kitchen to find most of the family seated at the table (Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts). There was a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting sitting in front of Percy with nine candles in it. Both boys thought it would be awesome if Percy wasn't able to blow out the candles, or if the cake was actually a sponge, or one of the presents was actually a cockatoo, but none of this was possible.

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Percy,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

"CHA CHA CHA!" yelled the twins, which earned a disapproving look from their mum.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_You live in a zoo,_

_You act like a monkey,_

_And look like one too,_

_Happy Birthday to you,  
And we love monkeys too._

Percy blew out all nine candles and everyone clapped as Mrs. Weasley went for the knife. She tried to cut the cake, but she couldn't. It was like a sponge. It _was_ a sponge. Her immediate thought was Fred and George did it. But how? Unless—

"You did magic!" She yelled at the boys, "AND YOU TURNED YOU BROTHER'S CAKE INTO A SPONGE!" She couldn't decide between angry and proud, so she settled for calmly ignoring the mishap and transfiguring the cake back to its original form and texture. She cut it with the knife and passed out the pieces.

Soon everyone had eaten their cake, so Percy started to open presents. He picked one up and it was_ squawking._ He opened the box and a cockatoo came out. Fred and George grinned, they had done more magic—very advanced magic.

Mrs. Weasley decided they had done too much magic, even though it was accidental and decided to chase them around with a broom for a while, just to make sure that they got the message, but of course they didn't.

**A/N Sorry for taking so long--massive writer's block. Couldn't think of a trick that Fred and George would do. Hope you like it.**


	5. Ron

It was a beautiful day outside and the all of the Weasley kids—except Percy, who was inside reading—were outside playing Quidditch. Fred, George and Ron on one team and Bill, Charlie, and Ginny on another. There were no seekers, so Charlie, Ginny, Fred, and George were Chasers while Bill and Ron were keeping. Ron was struggling to block the goals but Fred and George kept managing to take the Quaffle from Charlie with ease, because Charlie was naturally a seeker, so he played as if he were searching for the snitch. Ginny, however was a different story; she hardly ever let her two older brothers take the Quaffle from her. She scored repeatedly on Ron.

"Aw, come on Gin! Pass it to me," Charlie moaned.

"Fred and George are right behind you, so no way is this ball going anywhere near you," With these words did she line up to shoot. She faked toward the left goal post, but Ron wasn't buying this move, so she threw at the center hoop. Ron barely grabbed it, nearly falling off of his broom for the third time that day.

"Well done, Ron!" called either Fred or George. It was even harder to tell who was who in the air.

"Yeah, good job Ron!" added the other twin. They smiled and headed towards the hoops at the other end of the pitch.

The twins started throwing the ball back and forth over and over again, increasing speed with each pass. Bill started to brace himself for when they'd break pattern and shoot the Quaffle, but they kept going. The twins definitely knew how to mess with your mind. Charlie and Ginny also tried to intercept the Quaffle, but had the same success rate; Fred and George passed in a variety of ways: over their heads, behind their backs, a traditional pass and no one could guess how it would be passed next.

"Oi! You two! Shoot it already, would you?" Ron called from the opposite side of the pitch.

"Patience little bro!" called a twin, just as he shot it at the left goal hoop—and scored. Bill had been paying more attention to Ron than the Quaffle and it had cost him.

"Bill, you prat! You let the ball in!" Charlie was severely ticked off. Ginny figured that they had enough of an advantage and higher score that it didn't matter, so as Bill finally retrieved the Quaffle and passed it to Charlie, who was now being tailed by two grinning twins.

"Charlie, pass me the ball!" yelled Ginny.

"No! I'll get this one," Fred flew in front of Charlie while he was talking and George took the ball.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he flew towards the goal hoops. He threw the ball at the right hoop but this time Bill grabbed it and passed it to Ginny. Fred's team had a score of 30 to there 60, so they had a thirty-point cushion, but didn't want them to catch up.

Ginny set off towards the goal hoop, but now Fred was flying below her and George above her, so she couldn't go up or down and they were flying at her speed, so it seemed she had two options: a) Speed up so fast they wouldn't catch up, which was highly unlikely on the old broom, or b) try to escape. She was opting for B when she got and idea. She sped up to as fast as she could go, and Fred and George kept pace, but then she did something very unexpected—she stopped. Fred and George kept going for about two seconds, but now she had the advantage.

Ron got ready for a fierce throw from his little sister, who was now barrel-rolling over George and then making a swift turn, so she was now cheekily flying backwards and waving the Quaffle in his face and then doing another 360 and flying off towards Ron's goal.

She hastily threw the ball, but it hit Ron's broom and caused him to lose his balance; he fell off the broom and started to fall downward. Ginny went to fly down after him, but the Quaffle hit her after it bounced off of Ron's broom. She too started to fall.

"Ginny!" Ron swore under his breath. This wasn't good. He wished his broom was under him and he could catch Gin. Charlie, Bill, even Fred and George were too far away to catch her. Then Ron's old Cleansweep managed to fly over to his side. Ron grabbed it and flew over to catch Ginny, "Gin, grab on!" He yelled and reached out his hand, which she grabbed. Ron pulled her on and started a slightly slower descent.

"Congrats Ron, you did magic!" Charlie gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Hey, you're right. I did magic!" Ron ran inside to tell his mum, who was very proud and agreed to cook Ron whatever he wanted for dinner. That night Ron made it to sixths before saying he was full. This brought on a bout of laughter at the fact that Ron was actually _full._

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I'm a lazy bum, who hasn't gotten any reviews. So the more you review the faster I'll update. **


	6. Ginny

Ginny Weasley was in fight—again. She had a good reason; Ron had been bugging her to play with him, but she had been practicing her reading on a comfy chair in the sitting room. She was very annoyed that he wouldn't just go away. Then he suddenly started tickling her and caused her to dropped her book. She pushed him off the chair, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him.

"You pushed me off the chair!" Ron yelled and started to hit Ginny.

"You pulled me down with me, you git!" Now she was hitting him back, even though their mum would have their heads later.

Several punches and kicks later, Ron, being older and larger, had pinned the smaller, yet extremely aggravated Ginny down. Ginny made a mental note to get Fred to help her get revenge on Ron later.

She struggled against him by trying to roll over, or fight him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Get off you prat!" Ginny started saying several choice words that a seven year old should not know, but she had learned from Charlie after he had lost to Bill in Quidditch.

"Ha ha, you're such a girl! Don't you know that guys are stronger and smarter than girls?" This pushed Ginny over the edge. She struggling even more, but still was stuck. She was about to call for help when Ron suddenly was off of her--and was now hovering about seven feet off of the ground. His blood was rushing to his face and it was slowly turned red because he was upside down, "Ginny! Put me down!"

"Now who's smarter and stronger?" asked Ginny teasingly.

"Let me down!"

"No, you can stay there!"

"I'll tell mum!"

"Poor ickle Ronniekins, running to mummy." She didn't want him to tell mum, or know that she didn't know how to put him down for that matter.

"Will you two shut up? I've got homework--" Bill had come down and now saw Ron upside down in the sitting room. He was now seventeen and could do magic, but was tempted to leave Ron hanging--literally. He turned to Ginny, "How?"

"I dunno."

"Mum!" Mrs. Weasley walked in as Bill called for her. She immediately let Ron down and started on Bill.

"William Arthur Weasley! How dare you flip your brother upside down?" She was furious and Bill could hardly say anything.

"Mum, calm down. I didn't do it. Ginny did."

Mrs. Weasley stopped ranting and debated whether to yell at Ginny or congratulate her for doing magic. She decided to pretend it didn't happen and walked back into the kitchen. Somethings were best ignored.

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Next is Hermione, then it's over! I can't believe it. Please review. I was thinking of doing this for random characters live Tonks, Lupin, and some other people so tell me what you think. Please read The Lost Nineteen Years and vote in my poll in my profile!**

AirDragon717


	7. Hermione

**A/N I do not own.**

Hermione Granger was at the library—againHermione Granger was at the library—again. She was looking for a large volume of Sherlock Holmes to read. The librarians were very familiar with Hermione and had gotten used to her visiting the library at least three times a week. Both of her parents were very proud, but right now they were working. Eight-year-old Hermione was spending the day at the library and her grandparents would pick her up around five for dinner.

Sure, it was a nice day outside, and Hermione insisted on being outside at least twice a week as well (she usually had a book then as well), but today was a library day. She had already read the children's version of the famous detective novels, and wanted to see how the traditional version was in comparison.

Most days at the library were spent learning something; last winter she had taught herself French. Her parents and her now conversed freely in French and Hermione was vaguely insulted when they visited France and the people there were so shocked she could speak the language fluently.

Hermione herself liked to teach her stuffed animals when she got home, even though she knew they weren't really real. She just wanted to practice to be teacher. Teaching was her dream.

Now as she climbed the ladder to fetch her Sherlock Holmes book she thought of how she was going to re-enact the cases back at her house. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be on the ladder, but she really wanted to fetch the book and all of librarians were busy. She figured she could have the book and be down before anyone noticed her.

The book was on the top shelf and was very hard to reach. Hermione finally made it to the top, but the book was stuck! She pulled and pulled, eventually resorting to use both hands. Of course Hermione knew this was dangerous but it would only take one pull.

She was right, as usual, but she lost her balance after pulling. The drop was at least fifteen feet. Hermione realized her mistake, but could do nothing to stop it. She fell through the air and it seemed to take forever.

Then suddenly she stopped falling and thought, 'Am I dead?'. She looked around, and it was a library. It could be heaven, she supposed, but it looked too similar to the one she had just left. Hermione sat up and realized she was hovering one foot in the air. Somehow, magically, she had stopped her fall.

The 'spell' eventually wore off and Hermione fell the rest of the distance, but didn't really feel it.

The Grangers didn't believe in magic. It wasn't real—it couldn't be. But here it is right under her nose, almost literally.

Hermione decided to not tell her parents until she had more information, which came on July 31st when she was eleven years old after a small man named Professor Flitlick told her she could attend a magical school called Hogwarts in the fall.

--

She did, of course ,along with a two boys who she would grow into a close bond with as they faced the impossible.

**A/N I can't believe it's over! I might do another set but I have to think of some ideas first. Review and thanks for readign this.!**

**AirDragon717**


End file.
